Fury at the Chippy
by mudpie102
Summary: Fury recollects the painful memories of his friendship with Phil Coulson by going to a chippy. Set Post-Avengers, one-shot but might change into a series of drabbles. Rated T for language and just in case it's upsetting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or MARVEL, however I did create Annie and Claire (hope you like her).**

Nick Fury was not a man to show what he was feeling to everyone, he was tough, he had to be. But sometimes, people had to break. He could feel his moment would be coming soon. With the recent attacks on Manhattan led by Loki and his bullshit crazy army he had been under a lot of stress. No one would consider him a goody two shoes but he did not like going against the council, but he had because they were making stupid ass decisions. He did not ask for his best friend Coulson to die, or his parents, or... well everyone else who had because of him. He did not ask for anything, so why was he getting everything?

Life wasn't fair. And he had to learn that the hard way. Alright, he knew that already, could the damn Earth stop reminding him of that fact. He felt himself lose control so he took a deep breath and grabbed his coat, he knew where he was going. The chippy. No, he hadn't lost his mind and no, it wasn't that he just loved fish and chips, it was because of Coulson. The first time they had gone out together, as friends. Of course, him and Coulson had not been in any relationship, just good friend. Goodness, what would Annie of said if that were true. Then he reminded himself, Annie was dead, like all the others. Like everyone else whom he had cared for.

The chippy door closed shut as he stormed him. "Havin' a bad day?" Claire asked. She was the lady who owned the place, she was nice, but sometimes didn't know when to shut up and leave people to themselves. Resulting in a few ugly scenarios that he and Phil had sorted out. Together. A partnership. He remembered the question and grunted, mentally scolding himself for his vague response, knowing that Claire would prod him further for answers. That's what the psychiatrist had wanted, for him to let it all out and tell someone, but he had no one to confide in and no one to trust with his anyway, who did the psychiatrist think she was to meddle with Phil's affairs. That bitch didn't care, she just wanted his money.

He collapsed in a seat, not bothering to order anything, he felt like he would vomit if he ate. Especially if it was drenched in ketchup, it would only remind him of the blood, Phil's blood. The scene replayed in his mind, he had watched it on the security camera later on.

_Phil had Loki at gunpoint. Loki backed away from the controls, wary of the threat the machine proposed to him. Loki stayed perfectly still for a few seconds before transporting away, to re-appear behind Phil. Stabbing Phil in the back, blood pouring out of the wound. Phil doubled over in pain and lent his back on the wall, sliding down slowly. Blood now trickling out of his gaping mouth. Breath coming out in ragged gasps. Loki dropped Thor out of the Phil spoke up "Your gonna lose,"_

_"Am I?"Loki asked_

_"It's in your nature,"Phil responded matter-of-factly._

_"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" _

_"You lack conviction,"_

_"I don't think I..." suddenly Phil blasted Loki with the Phase 2 weapon. A small smirk spreading across his face at the sight of Loki flying across the room. "So that's what it does,"_

__Fury was snapped out of his reverie by Claire tapping a spoon on the counter " Aren't you gonna get somethin'? Or are you just gonna sit their thinkin' 'bout your boyfriend?"

"He was **not** my boyfriend!" Fury defended. Gritting his teeth against Claire's crude remark.

"Oh, I see, your all defensive now he's left ya'. Well let me tell ya' somethin'. Ya' weren't the only one to lose people close to ya' in the attack. Think about other people for once why don't ya'?

"I do. What do you think I do at my job? Play Galaga?"

"Ya' might as well with the good it does."

Fury glared at Claire. She didn't understand. No one does. No one did. No one...

...except Phil Coulson.

__**This was just a short one-shot, however if people like this I might make it into a series of drabbles about the friendship between them. So if your interested review or message me please:)**

**If you're not interested please still review or feel free to message me.;)**


End file.
